


Rightfully Mine

by ConnieFlynn



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnieFlynn/pseuds/ConnieFlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>* This work is not finished, this is a work in progress, I am posting this so I can breathe. *</p>
<p>Emperor Hux needs a final key to the galactic throne, once he gets his hands around his bargaining chip, will he be prepared to offer a price?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rightfully Mine

Galaxies slowly swirled past the sleepy Armitage’s view-port as he assessed the public holograms of the prince he so greatly wanted. His raven shoulder length hair, beautiful bejeweled dresses, truly a vision of elegance as he stood behind his mother, his eyes almost staring back at the soon to be emperor. His half smile, his sparkling eyes, Hux was entrapped, but he wasn’t here for love, he can’t feel love for the man. This man was his bargaining chip, his key to glory, and as the shuttle inched closer to Alderaan, he came so much closer to the galactic throne. He was an emperor already, once he defeated his only obstacle he almost immediately snatched the entirety of the unknown regions, including his home planet. His next quest now was to take everything from the republic. This required taking something from them, and he needed a distraction, a midnight raid of their most precious banks would cause a necessary diversion and the dormant prince would be ripe for the taking.

He checked the plans over once more, the hologram of the summer prince playing with his cousin played above him, glancing upwards, he saw the prince flash a smile, a laugh even, whilst chasing the small girl. He looked down again, everything seemed in place. Now was the waiting game, he switched holograms again, this one was an interview on his fighting techniques, Hux kept trying to note down his strategy in order to have things ready if he escapes, but he kept getting caught up in the prince’s silky, chocolate like voice. Hux realized that his words had been carefully chosen for him, as the prince somehow seemed to reveal all but was revealing nothing by adding careful amounts of flirting and anecdotes to cover this. Hux seemed to realize in a quickening fashion that this entire matter would be as precious as a game of chess.


End file.
